<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Город ночи by hineni_hineni, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027016">Город ночи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hineni_hineni/pseuds/hineni_hineni'>hineni_hineni</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021'>WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, Character Study, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hineni_hineni/pseuds/hineni_hineni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нужно беречь Ви — сам он себя не убережет. Никакой Сильверхэнд не поможет. Да, и зачем Ви нужен мертвый рокер, когда у него есть живой Джеки Уэллс?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Город ночи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано до выхода игры; несоответствие канону; жестокий ООС; «медичи» заимствованы у УильямаГибсона</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джек Уэллс никому не позволил бы звать себя Джеки — кроме Ви.<br/>
Он матерый волчара, уличный подонок, каких поискать — какой я тебе Джеки, приятель? Но Ви сам щенок щенком, носится, скачет, разве что в лапах не путается, и Найт-сити для него до сих пор и в новинку, и в радость. Он совсем молодой, свежее мясо, не обглодан этим городом до косточек. Везунчик.<br/>
— Джеки! Джеки!<br/>
Робособаку свою так зови, твою мать.<br/>
Но Джек послушно откликается, и Ви снова висит у его на плече, бездумно тискает, увлеченно рассказывает о новом заказе.<br/>
Он всем нравится. Искренний, солнечный — в городе ночи.</p><p>Черный Декстер Дешон всегда радуется мальчику, как родному.<br/>
Обещает золотые, как его правая рука, горы.<br/>
Говорит, что Ви — самый перспективный из уличных самураев за последние десять лет. Пусть только слушает дядюшку Декстера и делает свое дело честно.<br/>
Он вообще мастак заговаривать зубы, этот Декстер Дешон, и, ласково похлопывая по щеке, обдирать тебя до последнего винтика. Так «мусорщики» раскручивают нашпигованных имплантами корпоратов — если те неудачно попадут не в свой район.<br/>
Джек не любит «мусорщиков». И Декстера Дешона тоже не любит. Берется за его заказы, только потому что просит Ви.<br/>
— В последний раз, — обещает Джек, — точно тебе говорю, в самый распоследний.<br/>
И от счастливой улыбки Ви сияют все золоченые клеммы на его лице.</p><p>После каждого удачного дела Ви пьет трое суток кряду всякую синтетическую дрянь — потом приходит в себя больной, несчастный. Когда Джек уже готов дверь в его квартиру вышибить или расстрелять.<br/>
Ви сипит распухшим от передоза горлом. Звенит пустыми бутылками, мучаясь от жажды. Рассасывает лед из холодильника, пока Джек лепит ему на виски и лоб пластыри «медичи».<br/>
У него самый несложный комплект имплантов — расширенная память, повышенная скорость. Зазубренные клинки встроены в предплечья. Кого этим в наше время удивишь? И никакой повышенной регенерации, на нее еще надо накопить. А копить Ви не очень любит.</p><p>Его гордость — плакаты со старой группой «Самурай», которую уже лет семьдесят как никто не слушает. И кровавое граффити на стене «Джонни Сильверхэнд жив!». Ви сам делал, тоже на пьяную голову.<br/>
И, конечно, куртка с распродажи — с клыкастой рогатой мордой узкоглазого демона. Японщина давно не в моде. Сильверхэнд и его самураи тоже отстой.<br/>
В моде сейчас латино, тату с Санта-Муэрте, ругательства на испанском. Хесус Моралес в топе чартов.<br/>
Но Ви плевать, воображает себя самым крутым ублюдком в этом ублюдочном городе. Его девиз — понты важнее профита.</p><p>— Джеки! — радостно хрипит этот юный идиот. Как будто только сейчас узнал его. «Медичи» подействовали. — А где все?<br/>
— Свалили, — отвечает Джек. — Ушли своими ножками.<br/>
Джек даже показывает пальцами, как именно.<br/>
Ви не верит. Вслепую шарит по кровати рядом — каждый раз он притаскивает кого-то на ночь. Все равно кого — чистого или модифицированного, мужчину или женщину, «валентиноса» или «мусорщика».<br/>
Но Джек рядом. Готов выставить за порог любого — и никто не рискует с ним связываться. Нужно беречь Ви — сам он себя не убережет. Никакой Сильверхэнд не поможет. Да, и зачем Ви нужен мертвый рокер, когда у него есть живой Джеки Уэллс?</p><p>Джек поднимает жалюзи и щурится от солнца в глаза.<br/>
Найт-Сити.<br/>
Город, который не знает, что такое ночь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>